


Ode to Autumn

by Please_Tommy_Please



Series: Newtmas One-Shots (AUs and canon alike) [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An over-excited puppy, Cutesy, Fluff, For it being something I wrote, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually really like it, I'm Bad At Titles, It's that fluffy, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scary Movies, Sherlock References, Thomas is a literal puppy, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT, huehuehuehue, just fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Tommy_Please/pseuds/Please_Tommy_Please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very fluffy Newtmas oneshot including a scary movie marathon, an over-excited Thomas, and some cuddles. Very fluff. Much cuteness. </p><p>Seriously, your teeth will actually rot. And you eyes too. I've never written fluff to this extreme before. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to James Dashner. This idea's mine, though.

“No.”

“Tommy-”

“ _No._ ”

“...”

“...”

“Bloody hell, Tommy, it wasn’t even that scary of a movie,” Newt pointed out, folding his arms across his chest with an amused smile. Thomas scowled and turned away, now facing the sliding glass door that led out onto the balcony of the pair’s homely little apartment. The actual bedroom light was off, though a bedside lamp that rested on a nightstand beside the queen-sized bed illuminated the room quite brightly on its own.

“Was too,” Thomas grumbled in reply, still hugging the pillow Newt usually used tightly, his knees drawn up to his chest. Still staring at the glass, Thomas felt a prickle of unease as he looked at the reflection of himself and the room he was in, unable to actually see out the glass due to the absolute darkness outside and the lights being on inside. Thomas released a small whine, pouting adorably and burying his head in the pillow. Newt sighed and rolled his eyes at the brunet’s antics.

“C’mon, Tommy. _Paranormal Activity_ isn’t that scary. Besides, it was _your_ idea to have a marathon,” Newt stated, walking around the bed and sitting down next to Thomas.

“Yeah, but... but it’s _Halloween_ tomorrow!” Thomas protested, lifting his head from the pillow. “ _Of course_ we had to have a scary movie marathon!” Newt rolled his eyes once again. Never would he understand Thomas’s logic. If the brunet hated horror movies (which he did), then he didn’t _have_ to watch them.

“If I take you trick-or-treating tomorrow night, will that make you feel better?” Newt proposed. Thomas’s frown melted quickly into a huge smile, and he tackled Newt with a hug, nearly causing both of them to fall off the bed.

“Thank you, Newt! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” Thomas enthused, grinning down at his British blondie. “I love youuuuuu.” Newt chuckled quietly at the enthusiasm.

“I love you, too, Tommy. But we need to come up with something to go as tomorrow. What do you think?” Newt asked, placing a lingering kiss on the brunet’s cheek. Thomas seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments, before he let out a gasp, then a squeal. He rolled off Newt and slowly slid off the bed in possibly the most ungraceful way known to man. Once on the floor, Thomas chuckled to himself.

“I know! We should go as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! You know, from BBC Sherlock,” Thomas urged, still smiling brightly. Newt hummed in agreement with the idea (it would work out well enough). He sat up from his position on the blankets and peered over the bed to look at his Tommy.

“Okay, I’m with you, but what if Minho wants to come?” Newt mentioned. Thomas’s smile widened even more, his eyes sparkling happily.

“He can be Mycroft. Or, better yet, Moriarty!” Thomas snickered gleefully, still sprawled out on the floor, seemingly comfortable on the thick, light brown carpet. Newt snorted at the idea, realizing how perfect it would work out (with the exception of the fact that John Watson was half the height of Sherlock in the show and Thomas and Newt were about the same height, a small detail they could work out later). He smiled down at his boyfriend and scoffed.

“Okay, we know what we’re doing. Now get your arse up here, you adorable fuck,” Newt demanded seriously, only cracking a smile when Thomas once again tackled him back onto the covers. Thomas grinned and leaned over to turn off the lamp illuminating the room, plunging the room into a pleasant darkness. Thomas rested his body atop Newt’s, intertwining his left hand with Newt’s right and leaning down to where their noses were just barely brushing, his free hand delicately tracing Newt’s jawline with the lightest of touches.

“I love you,” Newt hummed softly, his chocolate eyes shimmering with love, pure and absolute. Thomas smiled gently, sinking down and connecting his lips to Newt’s, the kiss slow, soulful, sincere. Filled with all of the love and affection either of them could muster. They eventually broke apart for the need of oxygen, smiling goofily at each other, breathing in time, heart beats synchronizing as Thomas nuzzled into Newt’s chest.

“I love you, too.” The scary movies were long forgotten, swept away like the fallen leaves in the cold autumn wind. The chill outside intensified as the night progressed, though the love-struck couple inside seemed oblivious to the bitter weather outside, instead snuggled up under a mound of fluffy blankets, cuddling close together in a tight embrace. Although Thomas and Newt’s minds soon glazed over with sleep, the sky remained clear, the visible stars and planets winking, gleaming for all of the world to see their beauty. But the beauty Newt saw, the beauty he felt and breathed, was Thomas; his love, his life. And Thomas saw Newt, more magnificent than the stars. And that was all either of them could ever ask for.


End file.
